The Writer
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome was a modern day young writer with a bright future in the world of literature with already 5 Best Sellers in many countries. But her Author name is different than her original name: She goes by Sakura; but as Sakura is invited exclusively to talk at a University and High School, she just didn't expect it to be Ouran Academy for the rich and powerful.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Writer**_

_**Anime/Manga crossover**_

_**Kagome/Kyoya**_

_**I do not own the anime or manga's, I do not own the characters; I do however own the plot of this story. **_

_Kagome was a modern day young writer with a bright future in the world of literature with already 5 Best Sellers in many countries. But her Author name is different than her original name: She goes by Sakura; but as Sakura is invited exclusively to talk at a University and High School. She just didn't expect it to be Ouran Academy for the rich and powerful. _

_She also didn't expect to find the nice girl in the apartment complex across from hers to be parading around in boy's clothes. _

_**The Writer**_

Kagome shifted through the mail that she just got as she craned her neck to listen to her mother's ramblings on the phone that was held by her ear and shoulder.

"Uh huh. Yeah, Momma I got it- I'll be sure to help you pay for Souta's football gear. I know it's expensive. I've already been through school, Momma. I have success with being a writer and if I'm ever in hot water Sesshoumaru promised to help me in any financial crisis I've managed to burry myself in. Uh huh, yes Momma. I love you too. Bye Momma."

Kagome shut her cell phone and sighed deeply, finishing shifting through the rest of her mail and her eyes landing on one from her manager. Or publisher. However you wanted to look at it.

She usually didn't get very many letters from her, strange.

As she read through it her eyes widened and she glanced at the calendar, so in three days she was supposed to talk to a college class AND a high school class?

Well, shit.

Kagome quickly picked up her phone and called her publisher, she drummed her fingers as she waited for the damnable woman to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?!"

"_Oh, Kagome! I hear you got my letter, yeah?"_

"We didn't discuss this."

"_Kid your popularity is going down and going down fast. So unless you got a new idea in that pretty little head of yours ,this is a quick and easy way for you to make more money for you as well as myself. Also who knows, you might meet a nice guy."_

"Mizuki." Kagome sighed and the older woman laughed.

"_I'll even pick you up and drop you off there, as a surprise gift from me to you- Oops, spilled the surprise. Bye Kagome."_

"Wait-" Kagome blinked as the phone cut out. She then glared at the offending object and sat it down, huffing and crossing her arms as she thought what to do about her publisher, Mizuki. The woman was infuriating but had a heart of gold, most of the time.

She picked the phone up again and dialed a number before holding it up to her ear and opening the rest of her mail.

"Hello? Hi Momma, guess what?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Writer**_

_**Anime/Manga crossover**_

_**Kagome/Kyoya**_

_**I do not own the anime or manga's, I do not own the characters; I do however own the plot of this story. **_

_Kagome was a modern day young writer with a bright future in the world of literature with already 5 Best Sellers in many countries. But her Author name is different than her original name: She goes by Sakura; but as Sakura is invited exclusively to talk at a University and High School. She just didn't expect it to be Ouran Academy for the rich and powerful. _

_She also didn't expect to find the nice girl in the apartment complex across from hers to be parading around in boy's clothes. _

_**The Writer**_

Kagome looked up at the buildings as the small limo passed by them; she then looked over at Mizuki as she was shuffling through the diagrams and notes that Kagome would be saying to the class.

"Why exactly am I doing this again?" Kagome sighed, her publisher looked up from behind her glasses and moved her greenish colored hair from her glasses and tucked it behind her ear.

"It's fast easy money, it's simple- you tell these kids what it's like to be a successful writer with a bad block and her creative flow is practically shit for the moment." Mizuki stated simply as she handed Kagome the notes.

"Tell the kids to never stop reaching for their goals, that anything is possible… That sorta stuff, they'll eat it up." Mizuki started a cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. Kagome sighed and rubbed her eye's.

"Mizuki, I'm not much older or younger than those "kids" I will be speaking too."

The older woman shrugged and took another drag from the "cancer stick" as Kagome liked to call them. She then blew the smoke out of her nose like a dragon as she stared into Kagome's blue eyes with her own slightly golden ones.

"Look Kagome, I know you're only 18 almost 19 but you have a successful career already while these kids get a free ride through school and learning their family's big business trade. You had a choice to follow your dreams or what you were good at; at least you could say that it isn't too late to create your own path, because some of those kids don't have a choice." Mizuki said as she held the cigarette out the car window.

Kagome looked down and realized that Mizuki did have a point.

"Alright, where am I going first?"

"To the college; you're talking from 12-1 and answering any questions the students have and-or giving examples and helping each student figure out what they can or want to achieve later in their life; that will go on for however long you see fit. Then you will go to the high school and talk to the third years basically about the same thing, that will be from 3-4 and once again answering questions after, I feel like you should be leaving around 6 or so, but I'm not entirely sure in case you meet interesting people and want to stay longer. So when you're ready to leave just call and I'll send the limo your way."

Kagome blinked and nodded, getting a lump in her throat. Ever since she wrote her first novel a few years back (a few months after she left the Fuedal Era) her story had been a big hit, and she had written two other stories that went along with her first one, and then countless other works (some being published and some not.) But with 5 major Best Sellers in many countries she was no stranger to big crowds for being featured as a prodigy novelist of this time, one being so young as well made her extremely popular.

"Well, here we are. I'll be back around 2:30 to see if you're ready to cut the class and get something to eat or drink before we walk over to the High School." Mizuki said as she flicked the cigarette out the window.

"Excuse me? Walk?" Kagome asked, shouldering her bag with all her paper's and notes in it.

"Oh yes, the Ouran Academy is a grade school, middle school, high school- and even has a college campus not too far away. The high school and college are close to each other but the two are practically forbidden from communicating with each other student wise throughout the school day."

"Oh wow…" Kagome breathed with her eyes wide as she turned and looked at the towering building of the college. A door opened and Kagome slipped out and subconsciously tightened her grip on her bag. The limo door closed and Kagome swung around when she realized that Mizuki wasn't going to come in with her and help her.

"Oh, did you want me to come in?" Mizuki said poking her head out the open window. Kagome bit her lip and nodded. Mizuki raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly.

"Aww, did Kagome want me to come hold her hand?" She pouted at the end of the sentence and Kagome glared at her. Mizuki smirked and chuckled, waving slightly at her.

"Bye Kagome, I'll see you in a few hours." And with that the limo pulled away.

Kagome blinked owlishly and pinned the Visitors Pass that Mizuki gave her when she first got into the limo, and she strode towards the college, her calm and collected (and slightly pissed off) demeanor didn't give away to how much of a wreck she really was on the inside.

Sometimes she really hated Mizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Writer**_

_**Anime/Manga crossover**_

_**Kagome/Kyoya**_

_**I do not own the anime or manga's, I do not own the characters; I do however own the plot of this story. **_

_Kagome was a modern day young writer with a bright future in the world of literature with already 5 Best Sellers in many countries. But her Author name is different than her original name: She goes by Sakura; but as Sakura is invited exclusively to talk at a University and High School. She just didn't expect it to be Ouran Academy for the rich and powerful. _

_She also didn't expect to find the nice girl in the apartment complex across from hers to be parading around in boy's clothes. _

_**The Writer**_

Kagome stood tall and easily in front of the class and was proud of herself for actually pulling off the first class. She saw three students talking to themselves quietly while looking her way. She blushed slightly under their gaze and her calm and proud demeanor started to crumple as her shoulders sunk and she rubbed the side of her arm subconsciously.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea…_" she thought and sighed and turned to gather her things up.

"Umm, excuse me, Sakura-san?" She glanced behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of the three males that were talking about her earlier. She blushed slightly and nodded, looking down and silently praying that they wouldn't make fun of her.

"We learned a lot today from your lecture and it's an honor to meet one such as yourself. You're so young, our age even, and yet you've done so much with your life." The smallest of the group said, his bright brown eyes smiling as his grin reached ear to ear. Kagome smiled down at him and nodded.

"Oh yes, it my pleasure! What are your three's names?" Kagome asked them, tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked up at the other two.

"I'm Nekozawa Umehito, and this is my puppet Belzeneef, would you like one?" The one in the hood asked eagerly. Kagome blushed slightly and laughed.

"I suppose, it's very cute, I would love one." Nekozawa almost squealed in delight as he bounced away to get the writer her very own puppet.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Hunny!" The small blonde cheered. "This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, all our friends call him Mori though." The blonde explained and Mori nodded as he picked the small male up and placed him on his shoulders.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I'm Ka-" she coughed slightly in embarrassment by almost giving her real name away. "-Sakura. I'm happy to have taught you all something for this short while." She bowed towards them. Nekozawa bounced back and proudly showed Sakura her very own Belzeneef puppet (it was black colored with a blue tummy.)

"It's amazing, thank you Nekozawa-san." Kagome said as she bowed to them.

"Sakura, you ready to go to the high school?" Mizuki said and Kagome squealed as she jumped away from her publisher, her eyes wide and her heart beating out of her chest.

"M-Mizuki! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!" Kagome hissed angrily as she tried to settle her frazzled heart. Mizuki rolled her eyes and nodded towards the three boys that were talking to Kagome.

"You're going to the high school next?" Hunny asked excitedly. Kagome looked over at them before smiling and nodding, she put the Belzeneef puppet in her bag and shouldered it.

"Sure am, you guys have some people you want me to say "hi" to?" Kagome asked, Hunny's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! We have some friends, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka." Hunny spoke quickly. Kagome tapped her chin and counted on her fingers before nodding her head and smiling.

"I can see what I can do to make sure they get your greetings."

"Really? Thanks!" Hunny gave her a big hug; Kagome blushed slightly and laughed, patting the male on the head.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, it's your friendly neighborhood Melody, I just want to let you guys know that there's a poll up on my profile for the next couple I write about and I want to see which one you guy's favor :) Thanks, review please!_**


End file.
